The Wrong Way to End the War
by toomuchtime5654
Summary: Meet the Blitzkrieg 6, an elite group of Rebels and friends. They are part of the 77th battalion, and are in the midst of fighting off the Imperial Alliance. They are always fighting, but what happens when they could be the Rebel's last hope?


**This is my newest story, and I don't really know how I thought it up. Go figure. **

Three Rebels were sitting around a fire at their camp on the Naboo Plains. The three boys were in the Seventy-Seventh battalion, and had known each other since third grade. Steven was the leader of the three, both in maturity and kills. He was a leader on the battlefield, having killed seventeen Imperials in one day. Jamie was the one who could drive anything, and was a master in space. He piloted anything, and could get the three out of any situation involving ships, and how he managed to fit the three of them into a star fighter, we may never know. Finally, there was Chris. He was a sharpshooter, and could take out two people with one shot on a good day. He didn't talk much, making him a perfect sniper. The three were part of the Rebel Alliance, trying to defeat the Empire after they took over in a coup d'etat of the galaxy. Their squadron consisted of twenty tanks, one-hundred fifty men, and forty speeders. The battalion was known as Blitzkrieg because of their attack skills, and was usually in the news whenever there was an attack on the Empire.

Steven was roasting some chicken on open flame for the three of them. While he was cooking the chicken, the commander for their squadron came over and spoke with Jamie. "I gotta go out on a Reconnaissance mission with the tank squad. I'll be back later," he said, grabbing his rifle and pistol from the log next to where he was sitting. When Chris got back from the stocks with some potatoes, he and Steven talked about what they had done that day as a threesome, ambushing a small squadron of Imperials with a couple tanks and hostages. Armed with limited ammo and grenades, they had set up the perfect ambush, and got all three of the hostages back alive. The Stormtroopers, on the other hand, didn't have it so good off. All that was left of the troopers was the barrel of a tank rifle. After reliving the day's battle, the chicken was ready to come of off the fire. Steven pulled off a wing, and took a bite out of it. For a while, he and Chris ate in silence. Chris broke it by asking, "Where the hell is Jamie?"

"He had to go out on a mission. He'll be back later." They ate in silence again. Jamie got back at around one in the morning. Chris and Steven were already asleep. Jamie grabbed a chunk of breast meat and a potato. After eating his dinner, he grabbed his pack and fell asleep.

The next day, Blitzkrieg was on the move again. There had been reports of another Rebel Squadron in a battle down there. Ten miles from their camp, they were greeted with a barrage of tank fire. "GET DOWN!" Steven shouted from his position on the tank. Blaster fire and tank beams were being shot off from everywhere. Chris was taking aim with his sniper rifle, adjusting his scope. He shot, and an officer fell, a bullet through his neck.

"Nice shot," the commander shouted from his post on a tank. The Rebels advanced through the Empire ranks, shooting down anyone they could find. When they got to the main battle area, though, it was a different scene. Rebel tanks were blown apart, bodies strewn across them. Fires were burning, and there were a few voices calling out for help. "Get some medics! We got some survivors in some of these tanks," Jamie shouted, lifting the barrel of a tank along with a couple of others from the squad.

After rescuing who they could and getting them on a space transport back to the Star Cruiser, the able-bodied men kept moving forward towards the Imperial Camp. "Man, this Naboo terrain is impossible to get through," a rookie Vangaurd said, apparently in his first battle. As the squadron was reaching the Imperial base, Steven, Jamie, and Chris went out on their own to see what they could do. They brought a 6 person transport with extra rifles, ammo, and three speeders for a quick escape. As they got nearer to the camp, they got out of the transport and loaded their packs.

"Extra ammo, another rifle, grenades, commando pistol, what else…?" Steven trailed off, loading his pack. Chris was getting his sniper rifle ready, adjusting the scope and ammo for short range. Jamie was preparing some detpacks at the back wall of the main building.

"Quite a setup they got here," Jamie said, placing detpacks in a position to blow the wall out. "They got a couple of guards coming around, Chris. Could you take them out?" Chris took aim, and after the first shot, Jamie blew the wall out.


End file.
